geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pennutoh
Pennutoh is an extremely talented Italian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is mostly known for creating levels with amazing sync. His levels are decorated well, and his most famous ones are Bausha Vortex, Excessive Compliment, and Cadrega City. He is also hosting Freedom08 (previously known as Freedom Chair) and Belloq. He also had a part in Gamma, the extreme demon hosted by MindCap, and he has participated in many more collaborations with the community. He is famous for his funny personality, meme-like videos and his incredible ability to sync layouts to near perfection. He has currently 6 demons of his own on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, 3 of which are on the Main List, 2 on the Extended List, and 1 on the Legacy List. Levels Unrated Levels * Base after Base infi * Bath - A modernistic remake of the 1.9 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration Bloodbath by GeoStorm, verified and published by Riot. It was a super secret project of Pennutoh's, and was verified by Temp. It is an unrated mega-collaboration (hopefully to be rated an extreme demon) and was built by (in order): Sminx (Weoweoteo), Arcues4 (1st half of Vermillion), Metalface221 (2nd half of Vermillion), Pennutoh (Michigun), TheTrueEclipse (Evasium), Tear Rai (Crack), Temp (ASonicMen), Avakai (Etzer), Paristo (Havok), LuisLuigi (Giron), and ArToS2 (Ggb0y). * belo gheimplei v3 * Cadrega City unnerfe - The unnerfed version of Cadrega City. * GS 1 space MOSTROO - A poorly decorated 2.0 joke level all about straight fly, alongside some Italian text in the level. The description is also in Italian, and roughly translates (according to Google Translate) to: share this level in 5 teams otherwise the magical futanaries and the detective Zephyr will verify Pyromaniac legit. * Furious Box - An unrated 2.0 demon featuring, of course, a furious box. * Generic Wave - A generic remake of the 1.9 Extreme Demon Sonic Wave by Cyclic. It is a joke level with lots of effort put into it, and was a collaboration with Enlex. It also used to be called "Sonic Wave 2018", but got changed to "Generic Wave". It took just over a year to be built, and was verified by Mullsy. * GS 1 space Pizza * Have a Drink - A Hinds-inspired level set to be verified by Pennutoh, but gave up due to getting annoyed, and BrianTheBurger verified it. It took around a year and a half for the level to be built and verified. It is an unrated mega-collaboration (insane demon difficulty) and was built by (in order): Arcues4, W0lf3, Syberian, Grindex, Pennutoh (himself), Paristo, Shocksidian, Liebz, Lipz, Motix, PokeChatt, Loogiah, Sxap, Voltex, YakobNugget, Mezzo, Nico99, Minecap and Lyal, and Onnikonna. The end screen was made by Terron. This level was also Pennutoh's "Spicy Layout #6". * Interconcept * Laser Dummy * layout thing - An undecorated layout open for decoration by asking Pennutoh in DMs via Discord. An extended version of this layout is now the layout for Have a Drink 2. * Lightsaber Box - An unrated 2.0 demon that is a sort-of sequel to Laser Box. It was started in early 2.0 and revived later. * rella rella rella * Rothman Adventures - An old-styled 2.1 Electroman Adventures remake made by surprise (Pennutoh didn't tell the community anything about it before release). * Russialocked - A Russian version of the RobTop level Deadlocked, making fun of the Soviet Union. The level is poorly made with the song Anubis by EnV, although the gameplay is mostly unchanged from the original Deadlocked. * Sector 1077 - A mixed dual unrated 2.0 demon with numerous fakes. * Sonic Wait - A joke remake of Sonic Wave. * uh uh skull Insane Levels * Appledynamix (featured) - A remake of Electrodynamix with the song "Wobbly Tooth, Crunchy Apple" by Bossfight. Pennutoh nicknamed it "Electrodynamix on drugs." It is his first level ever created. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Cocco Bello (featured) - One of Pennutoh's more easier levels. The layout was built by him on his phone when he was on vacation. It is a mega-collaboration that was built by (in order): DreamEater, Lazuli, AvaKai, PokeChatt, Allan, Salaxium, YakobNugget, Nico99, Syberian, JaoDay, Voltex, and iNubble. The goal of this mega-collaboration was to be decorated in a 1.9 style, and it just captures the goal in the final product. Hard Demons * Cosmonaut 21 (starred) - An early red/hell-themed 2.0 demon with some 1.9 vibes. It has a fair bit of memory and dual-skills involved, and is very much like Cosmorush 21. * Efetis Belis (featured) - A unique level with custom jump orbs and a modern-ish style. * Laser Box (featured) - An unrated 1.9-2.0 laser/tech themed demon with a short bossfight around the end consisting of two monsters shooting spikes, saws and lasers out of their mouths. He said in his YouTube video that he was going to maybe update it later, but he never got around to updating it. * PainStep (featured) - A difficult and heavily modified remake of Clubstep. * Superior Sequence (starred) - A 2.0 memory demon verified originally by Pennutoh and then buffed and reverified by Powerbomb. Insane Demons * Big Boom (epic) - his "masterpiece", a very timing-based level. * Cosmorush 21 (featured) * Escape the Core (featured) - A fast-paced, early-2.0 semi-invisible timing insane demon. It was a collaboration with xCarbon87. * Excessive Compliment (featured) - A level that is dedicated to Microwave. * Final Epilogue (featured) - A mix of some of his levels in revamped versions. Extreme Demons * ATMarbl (featured) - An extreme demon 2.1 mega-collaboration verified by Golden. It was decorated off of Pennutoh's "Spicy Layout #9", an ongoing series on YouTube which he showcases his best layouts that he has made, and renames them as a "Spicy Layout". This level is known for causing major finger pains due to the intense gameplay and click sync. * Bausha Vortex (featured) - An extremely difficult 2.1 remake of Nine Circles. It was verified by ThatJ4ke. * Cadrega City (featured) - A difficult remake of Kurimi City. it was verified by Sunix. Upcoming Levels * Freedom08 * Belloq * A2Marbl Trivia * All of his star rated levels except for his first level are rated as Demon. * His first level (AppleDynamix) was featured, very rare for most creators. * He is a Moderator in-game. Category:Players Category:Level creators Category:Moderators Category:Europe players